


Strictly Professional

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Hospitals, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Rose Tyler has pneumonia and has a bit of a crush on her doctor.Based on the prompt: Patient keeps telling their nurse to fight them even though they're far too weak and the nurse asks them out





	Strictly Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Rose Tyler has pneumonia and has a bit of a crush on her doctor.
> 
> Based on the prompt: Patient keeps telling their nurse to fight them even though they're far too weak and the nurse asks them out

Rose’s pneumonia got to her, and before she knew it, she was in the hospital.  She  _ hated  _ the hospital.  She hadn’t wanted to go, but the doctors said that her condition had reached near deadly because she’d waited so long, and her mum had practically forced her into bed.  

She needed a little help breathing and was attached to several monitors, which made her feel even more helpless, but she really liked the doctor that was assigned to her room.  She was a little embarrassed, and she had a bit of a crush on him, but she couldn't tell him that. She was only twenty, after all, and he had to be nearer to thirty.

“How are we feeling today, Miss Tyler?” Dr. Smith said cheerfully, coming into the room with his clipboard. 

“I’m going to fistfight you when I get better,” Rose grumbled into her oxygen mask in reply.  She didn’t need it as often, but it was something the doctors said she should use off and on until her lungs were back in functioning order.

He hummed and flipped her chart over.  “That’s lovely, Miss Tyler, and I really do look forward to our fist fight.  You talk about it daily so I certainly hope I don’t lose!”

She grumbled and her eyes fell shut, her body starting to shut down as she started to fall asleep.  

“Hey.  Stay awake, Miss Tyler, I need to know what’s going on with you.”

He was squatting in front of her when she opened her eyes, staring into his.  “My chest hurts,” she whispered, “I’m tired. Breathing is hard.”

“I know.  That sounds terrible,” he frowned a little and looked at his chart.  “Do you feel any better at all?”

“A tiny bit,” she said, squinting at him as if to indicate ‘a little bit’.  “Can I take the oxygen mask off soon?”

“Yes, indeed,” Dr. Smith whispered conspiritally. “Because, whether you feel like it or not, you’re getting better!”

“Really?”

“You are.  Your lungs are improving, isn’t that lovely?”

“Hm.”

“Then you can fight me in the parking lot, alright?”

“Sounds good, Dr. Smith.”

Rose’s eyes fell closed and she didn’t see Dr. Smith smiling happily at her before shaking himself and darting out of the room, coat streaming behind him.  

Every day, they had very,  _ very  _ similar conversations, and sometimes her mother was in the room which added another dynamic.

“Good morning, Miss Tyler!”

“Dr. Smith, I’m gonna… Hit you.”

“Very nice, Miss Tyler, I look forward to it!  For now, though, let me check those lovely lungs, yeah?”

Jackie furrowed her brows. “Why does she always say the wants to fight you?”

“Probably because she’s not feeling well,” Dr. Smith said, removing her oxygen mask and helping her sit up so he could press the stethoscope to her back.  “And I’m the easiest target.” 

Rose, still feeling quite weak, sagged forward onto Dr. Smith’s shoulder, wheezing into his coat.

“And shouldn’t you be sending a nurse in?” Jackie demanded.  

Dr. Smith looked over at Jackie.  “Listen, I think Rose’s condition has been very fragile, and I’m still concerned about her.  Plus, we still have to fight in the parking lot, don’t we, Miss Tyler?”

“Yeah,” Rose agreed.

**********

It took Rose a couple months, but she did recover, and on her last day in the hospital, Dr, Smith entered the room with a cup of coffee and her discharge papers.  “Hello, Miss Tyler. Happy release day!”

Rose smield. “Thanks, Dr. Smith.”

“Now, I know we’d always said we’d have that fight, which is a really brilliant idea, but-” he handed her the coffee and she took it, smiling.  

“But what?”

“But, on that coffee cup, you’ll find my phone number, and if you’d like to use it, and maybe go out somewhere with me sometime.”

“Like where?” She asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“A movie,” He suggested, shrugging.  “If you’d like. You don’t have to.”

She peered at the cup and saw his phone number, written very carefully on the side.  “Dr. Smith, I think I’d like that.”

“Well, you can call me John, then, if that’s the case,” he said, smiling.  “You just… Call me when you’re settled in to regular human life again, okay?”

Rose smiled, nodding, and kissed him on the cheek. “I will, I promise.”  She got to her feet and looked down at him. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Well, I want you to be- you know, fully healthy…”

“Oh, trust me John, I’m  _ fully healthy.” _

He blushed and sputtered a bit.  “Erm… Call me, then?”

“Oh, yes.”

(Jackie told Rose that she knew all along).


End file.
